


"Don't say goodbye"

by Chantellekemp



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcoholic Abuse, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantellekemp/pseuds/Chantellekemp
Summary: This is my take on what South's and North's up bringing and how they came to join the army.This was also what I wrote for my English assignment as we had to write a short story.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the red vs blue characters





	

"Don't say goodbye because, if you don't say goodbye then you're never really gone, you're just not here right now."

That's what mum always said anyways, but I guess when the time came she didn't want to say goodbye to us. Dad said we were going camping for the weekend but North and I both know now that it's not about that. One year ago today mum passed away and her last wish was for her ashes to be spread where we usually go camping in the woods. I miss her sometimes but it's gotten better. There are times when we wish mum was still here, those times are usually when dad has his 'moments' and tries to hurt us. He yells at us "you're the reason mum's gone!" When he attacks us North tries to take the hits for me but I tell him "I'm just as strong as you and I can take the hits myself."

"Hey dad why are we going camping today?" I ask.  
"Because I thought a family weekend would be good, we can get out of the house and get some fresh air" he replied without looking away from the road.  
"Okay...but why are we going on this day to this spot?" I can hear him gritting his teeth now. "Because this is where we always go" he grumbled.  
At the same time North gently hit my arm and whispered to me in a warning tone "Don't South, that won't go well."  
"Don't tell me what to do" I scoffed back, I turned back to dad and said "Yeah but this is where we went with mum, and mum's not with us anymore so why don't we go somewhere else?"  
North glared at me and dad said an octave higher "You know not to talk about her South, I've told you a million times not to talk about her". I decided to drop the subject before dad exploded again and instead I look out the window. The sky is a beautiful blue today and I can see a flock of birds off in the distance. The valley down below beholds a deep blue with pine trees littering the valley floor and if you look carefully you can see animals that live in the valley.

I turn to North and say quietly "Hey North, do you miss mum? I miss mum."  
I look down at my shoes as he replies sadly and softly with "Yes of course I miss mum, but can we talk about this later when dad's not listening."  
Dad perks up at the mention of his name and asks "What are you guys talking about?"  
"Nothing" we both say at the same time and he just sighs and shakes his head. Twenty minutes later we get to the campsite and we start helping dad unpack the car and set up camp. After we set up North and I go for a walk while dad is having a nap in his tent. Unfortunately when we get back dad is awake and has a bottle of whisky in his hand. As soon as we notice this North instinctively moves himself in front of me. I doubt he even notices himself doing it.  
"Did I say you could go for a walk?" Dad asks. North goes to say something but dad cuts him off  
"I don't care what you have to say, you don't go anywhere unless I say so!" Dads voice turned into a growl, North and I had gotten ahold of each others hands for comfort because we both know this is just the tip of the iceberg and it's about to go down.  
"But you were asleep so we couldn't ask you" I say as confidently as possible, dad gets up and walks over to us and punches me in the cheek and shouts  
"DON'T speak back to me! You stupid child!" North wraps his arms around me and yells  
"DON'T HIT HER! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!". Dad picks North up by the collar and at the same time kicks me to the ground and yells in his face  
"SHUT UP! Neither of you brats have the right to talk after what you did to your mother. Maybe if you hadn't been little shits all the time she would still be here!" He throws North across the campsite and he hits a tree and falls to the ground limp and unconscious,  
"MUM DIDN'T COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE OF NORTH AND I, SHE DIED BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ABUSIVE ALCOHOLIC WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF US!". Dad's eyes go wide as he walked over to me and silently death glared me. When he reaches me he grabs me by the neck and starts to choke me, I start thrashing around trying to get free but before I could Dad throws me across the forest floor and the last thing I remember before losing consciousness is Dad punching me in the eye.

Dad's Point Of View

I walk away after punching South "It was never meant to end this way" I whisper to myself  
"We were happy until I started drinking again. I got violent and I stopped caring and then I lost you and I felt like I lost everything". All I wanted was to be with you, I thought. I smash the bottle of whiskey in my hand and, look at it for a few seconds and say "This is our second chance". And I ram it right through my chest.


End file.
